This disclosure relates to a manifold that may be used with pumps, such as pumps used in hydraulic fracturing (i.e. frac pumps).
Hydraulic fracturing (i.e., fraccing) is a well-stimulation technique in which rock is fractured by hydraulically pressurized liquid or slurry made of water, sand, particulate matter, chemicals or the like. Typically, water and sand make up about 98 to 99.5 percent of the slurry used in hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing is performed after a drilled hole is completed and uses the slurry to create or restore small fractures in a formation in order to stimulate production from new or existing oil and gas wells. Thus, the high-pressure slurry injected into a wellbore creates cracks in deep-rock formations through which natural gas, petroleum, and brine flow more freely. Accordingly, as a result of fraccing, paths are formed that increase the rate at which fluids can be produced from the reservoir formations.
Pumps are used to generate the high pressure, such as 15,000 to 17,000 psi, at which the slurry is injected into a wellbore. Intake manifolds are connected to the pumps for receiving a mixture or slurry and feeding the slurry to the pump at a pressure such as 100 to 150 psi.
A conventional intake manifold is formed as a result of welding together several standard pipe fittings mated to a separately machined base plate. Such conventional manifolds have been known to develop leaks through welds and generally produce poor flow patterns. In addition, conventional intake manifolds do not provide a means for removing debris collected within the manifold without having to completely remove the manifold from the pump.